Ligth Hole
by MeL Raven
Summary: "En tiempos sombríos la respuesta errónea es la mas tentadora. Aunque puedas regresar al camino correcto debes siempre tener en cuenta que las circunstancias están en constante cambio"
1. Un minuto de silencio

**«**** [Light Hole] ****»**

**.**

**Capitulo I: ****Un minuto de silencio**

¿Saben? Aun sigo sin entender verdaderamente lo que me ocurre.

**He muerto. **

Simple, directo. Sin embargo, esas dos palabras encierran tantas circunstancias y acontecimientos que se me hacen imposibles de juzgar. Lo que ahora predominaba en mi era nada más que vacío… un profundo dolor, y la inevitable agonía que me consumía desde adentro. Yo deje de luchar, por que simplemente, la vida que llevaba ya no era suficiente para mi. _¿En que momento todo cambio? ¿En que maldito minuto o segundo la vida perdió su significado?_

Yo respiraba. Respiro. La sangre aun corre por mis venas, pero… ya no vivo. Ya no siento deseos de hacerlo. Por que ya nada tiene sentido, todo perdió su valor.

Pero _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siquiera sigo aquí?_

¿Saben que seria bueno_?_ Que la Muerte solucionara todos mis problemas. Que llegara a mí y me envolviera en su manto de sombras y oscuridad irrevocable, que borrara todo vestigio de mi presencia, de mi existencia. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Como si nunca hubiese habitado esta Tierra ni ninguna otra.

¿Qué era YO en realidad? ¿Cuál era el raciocinio que debía usar? ¿Cómo era que tenía que interpretar mi actuación? Tantas preguntas, tantas dudas. Las incertidumbres y vacilaciones hacían que todo fuera peor. No. Lo peor no eran las interrogantes, lo peor era que no conseguía ¡ninguna respuesta! El estrés me consumía con el paso del tiempo, mi mente era un caos monumental. Sentía que con el transcurso de los días iba perdiendo la poca cordura que aun conservaba, pero era justo ese poco lo que me decía que estaba a punto de perderla irremediablemente. No podía cruzar la línea. No esa.

Había cambiado. Había roto cualquier margen que me hubiese creado para formarme y construir mi vida libre de la influencia de Trigon. Trigon… de repente ya no me parecía un ser tan sádico como lo pintaba antes. Tenía sus razones, odiaba a los humanos por ser criaturas imperfectas, por ende inferiores a lo que él mismo se proclamaba una divinidad. Eran razones estúpidas_… ¿cierto?_ En que estoy pensado, claro que son estúpidas. Pero al fin y al cabo era razones por las cuales él había elegido luchar para conseguir su propósito. Incluso él tenía un _propósito_.

Definitivamente debo estar ya al borde de la locura como para compararme con él hasta ese punto. Incluso llegue a sentir placer por el dolor, dolor ajeno y propio. Lo disfrutaba… pero me aterraba enormemente aceptar aquel hecho.

Era casi imposible de percibir, pero sentía que cada día era más monótono que el anterior. Fue en una de esas tantas misiones en las que descubrí que el dolor físico ayudaba a calmar mi dolor mental y espiritual. Había dejado la meditación de lado y por ende era más torpe en cuestión al uso de mis "grandiosas" habilidades. No sabría decir si era por eso que resultaba más dañada en batalla o simplemente por que no tenía intenciones de defenderme. No importa, el punto es que… en la última misión actué insensatamente.

Lo último que recordaba era a mis amigos gritando por mí, yo en el suelo, ensangrentada, con una "X" atravesándome las vísceras. No se como lo hice, pero logre separar y disipar aquel dolor que me provocaba esa profunda herida. Por un momento me sentí en paz, quizá incluso hasta feliz. Vi tantas cosas… no como un video en cámara rápida como dicen que presencian cuando tiene un encuentro más que cercano con la Muerte. Fue más bien todos los recuerdos que me esforzaba en resguardar en lo más oscuro y abandonado de mi mente, sin embargo había algo más. Algo clemente, compasivo y misericordioso aguardando por mí. Me pregunte cómo fue que soporte todos esos años de vida. Pero al menos iba a terminar… y eso era bueno. _Creo_…

Vague por infinidad de lugares, sintiéndome libre por primera vez en toda mi absurda vida. Pese a todo aun seguía sintiendo algo que me impedía alejarme más. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo hubo transcurrido desde mi "fatídico" accidente pero luego volví a la realidad.

A la nociva realidad.

Estaba inconsciente en la camilla de la enfermería, aun con mi traje ensangrentado, aunque sin mi habitual energía rodeándome por completo para regenerarme. _Un minuto_ _¿inconsciente?_

Quite la vista de mi… cuerpo, y me vi a mi misma. Era yo, no cabía dudas. Observe mis brazos y mis manos, y luego puse una de ellas en mi vientre. Nada.

Si la que estaba en la camilla era yo… Aun seguía con vida. Era extraño. Por que no había experimentado ningún cambio de la transición de mi utopía a la realidad. ¿Había muerto? ¿Aunque sea por unos minutos? ¿QUE había ocurrido conmigo?

Y entonces me di cuenta de que ya estaba muerta, muerta en vida, y que cuando se llega a ese punto todo por lo que has luchado termina. Quería morir. ¿Desde cuando eso era mucho pedir?

Solo encontraba una coherente y lógica explicación para lo que me sucedía. Lo más probable era que al poseer la habilidad de abandonar mi cuerpo a voluntad, mi forma astral se había convertido en mi modo de subsistir ya que mi cuerpo se hallaba… inhabitable.

Si. Dije coherente, al menos lo es para mi y con eso basta.

Observe por un tiempo el comportamiento de mis amigos, se veían afligidos, tristes. _¿Yo les había causado eso? _estaban todos tan demacrados. Pasaron horas turnándose para cuidarme, me quede con cada uno de ellos, oí cada una de sus palabras de aliento, aunque pensaran que no los escuchaba. Dolía ver la sonrisa de Starfire marchitada, el Chico Bestia sin contar ningunos de sus chistes, a Cyborg tan tenso y Robin tan rudo ocultando su abatimiento.

Hubo un momento en que ya no lo soporte más, y Salí de ahí. Todo era como una ilusión, necesitaba algo, lo sabia _¿pero… por donde empezar?_

- Tal vez yo lo sepa y pueda ayudarte – esa voz tan amable me sobresalto, gire a verla pero llevaba una capa parecida a la mía con la capucha ocultando su rostro

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – le dije en tono brusco, ya cansada de tantos enigmas en mi vida

- Tú me conoces, soy de la que nunca te podrás separar. Soy la Esperanza. Y he venido a ti para ayudarte a encontrar lo que tanto has buscado – mientras hablaba se acercaba a mi, aunque siempre manteniendo una prudente distancia

- ¿Sabes lo que busco? – pregunte recelosa, sin embargo anhelaba la respuesta

- Tratas de encontrarte a ti misma. Estas en una lucha incansable que es la eterna búsqueda de tu verdadero ser – sus palabras destilaban sabiduría, me preguntaba si seria cierto, si aun tenía esperanzas…

**Robin ¿Cómo lo haces… mantener la esperanza?**

**No te das cuenta, pero eres la persona mas esperanzada que yo haya conocido. Hubo una profecía, pero tú querías más y te atreviste a pensar que podías cambiar… y lo lograste. Tu vida esta en tus manos**

- Si crees en lo que buscas, que no te quepa duda de que lo conseguirás – su voz se esfumo tan repentinamente que casi no lo note, mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que surgiera otra presencia a lo lejos. No sabia quien era… no obstante, había algo que me hacia no querer que se me acercara…

"_**Es mejor quemarse que apagarse lentamente"**_

– _Kurt Cobain –_

_

* * *

_

**Hola. Desde ya a los que estén leyendo esto mis mas sinceros agradecimientos.**

**Esto es mas una proyección que algo ficticio, digamos que basados en "hechos reales" con tintes imaginarios. Los escribimos de a dos y bueno, ya que ella fue mi inspiración y yo lo publique, seria genial si se tomaran la increible molestia de dejar review ¿si?**

**Todo esto va con dedicación para J*D:**

"**Mi mejor amiga y aliada. Por que nunca estarás sola****"**

**Sayo y que tengan un buen día!**

**See you**


	2. Nunca es Tarde

_**Gracias por sus reviews…!**_

_*****__**Bjlauri**_**:**** Thanks! Aprecio mucho tu review, espero seguir atrayendo tu atención por un par de capítulos más. Nos leemos. Sayo!**

_*****__**JD**__**:**_** sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, gracias por la molestia de dejar review, aunque ya hubieras leído mi borrador días antes xP ammm… con respecto al final, aun no estoy segura, sabes que los finales felices no son lo mío pero ya que eres parte de esto, voy a considerarlo. Nos vemos!**

*****_**DemonWhite:**_** me sorprendió encontrarte aquí y mas por que no me dijiste nada, en fin, aprecio que hayas dado una vuelta por aquí y… gracias por respetar "nuestra" privacidad. Sigue dejando review ¿si?**

_*****__**Linda- ravstar:**_** me dio mucho gusto leer tu review, gracias. Este fic tiene para uno o dos capítulos mas, mi intención es detallar, digamos los pasos a seguir cuando decides cambiar algo en tu vida, es un trayecto en la toma de decisiones. Y con respecto a las fallas de ortografía, pues espero que en este chap no se me hayan pasado las tildes xD Espero verte en capítulos próximos. Sayo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II: ****Nunca es Tarde**

Me estaba matando para saber el por qué de todo, pero… algunas cosas no necesitan un "por que", solo suceden y ésa era la luz que iluminaría mis sentidos, podía ser eso lo que me daría la fortaleza… y el calor que tanto necesito. Nada volvería a ser igual. Sin embargo, todo suceso era vital, _crear o destruir_, no importaba, el único hecho elemental era el de la transformación.

- ¿Qué razones tienes para pensar que lo conseguirás? ¿Sabes al menos lo que quieres? Intentar es peligroso… - me advirtió una vocecita tímida a lo lejos, no podía observar bien, pero se acercaba temerosamente.

- Yo… no se. – era cierto, no había pensado en eso. Si intentaba y fracasaba no se lo que haría. Estaría perdida… de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Desaparece de mi vista – decía con tono despectivo otra presencia a la que me estaba advirtiendo de los peligros

Ante sus palabras vi como el Miedo se alejaba, no tenía el valor para enfrentarla _¿Lo tendría yo?_ El Orgullo se me acercó y me miró con supremacía

- Oh vamos ¿Te dejarás vencer? – Hubo un profundo silencio – Eres fuerte, poderosa, la mejor. Los humanos son nada en comparación tuya

- No los llames así – le dije seriamente. Esos "Humanos" como les decía, eran mi familia y no iba a permitir que los tratase de ese modo

- Veo que recuperas tu superioridad. Eso es bueno, al parecer hice un mejor trabajo contigo que las demás, como siempre.

- Lo importante no es ser superior a otros, lo que importa es ser grande para uno mismo con las pequeñas acciones del día a día.

Al oír a esta nueva voz ladeé la cabeza a la izquierda, era la contraparte del Orgullo, la Humildad.

Llevaba razón, de nada servia ser grande para los demás si para ti no valías nada. Pero… yo era fuerte… poderosa. No necesitaba de nadie por que yo era más que suficiente

- Debes usar tus valores y decidir sensatamente. Te darás cuenta que puedes ayudarte de los demás…

- ¡Vete ya! – le grité a la Humildad – No quiero oírte, solo aléjate – estaba fastidiada, no quería seguir oyendo sus absurdos consejos, el Orgullo era lo que necesitaba y me quedaría con ella.

Bajó la cabeza y se alejó lentamente, podía percibir su decepción, pero sentí como alguien posaba una mano sobre mi hombro

- Las personas nunca me esperan. Exigen mi presencia, pero nunca están preparados para mí – dijo una encapuchada roja

- ¿Eres…?

- Así es. Me temes pero aquí estoy, Soy el Amor… Yo te ofrezco la vida, sin mí ella no es posible. Yo soy la esencia de la vida – su voz era envolvente, atrayente.

- Contigo no hay caso – dijo fastidiada el Orgullo – Los hombres deben amarte, deben estar a tus pies, ese es su único propósito. Pero si no lo entiendes, desperdicio mi valioso tiempo contigo… - miré en todas las direcciones, no estaba más

- No… sin ella no soy nada… - dije sumiéndome en la tristeza, me dejé caer de rodillas

- Los sentimientos hacen una vida. Soy la esencia de ello, los sentimientos existen para complementarme. Al tenerme aquí, puedes tener lo que te propongas. – se puso a mi altura y levanto mi rostro con ambas manos.

Observé su rostro, fue la primera a la que le vi el rostro. Sus ojos eran tan violáceos como los míos, empezaba a recordar algo… era… era Arella.

- Vive. Solo por experiencia sabrás lo que es amar.

No supe que decir. En realidad tenía tantas cosas por decir, es solo que no sabía por donde empezar. Me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme. Se paró frente a mí y acarició mi mejilla… _"Vive."_ Y tras su última palabra, levito alejándose de mí dejándome en tinieblas de nuevo.

Encontré muchas razones, para rendirme, para seguir. Pero… aún no estaba segura de que camino elegir. Podría ser cobarde, tomar el camino fácil y rendirme, así no perdería nada, por que ¿Cómo decepcionarme si no había formado ninguna expectativa?

**Tal vez no sea lo bastante tonto para rendirme, pero soy lo bastante tonto como para intentarlo todo**

Inconscientemente sonreí ante ese recuerdo. Garfield jamás hubiera tenido este dilema.

Quizá si debía seguir intentando, no seguir ningún camino, si no forjar uno mío. Uno que me lleve a donde quiero llegar. Sería duro y laborioso, pese a todo al cumplir con lo propuesto sentiría una gran satisfacción.

Pensaba en que diría a mis amigos cuando los viera. Las palabras no servirían de nada, no valdrían en lo absoluto. Los estaba lastimando justo ahora por mi estado. Ergo mi decisión valdría la pena entonces, comenzaría una nueva vida.

No digo que todo de ahora en adelante sería felicidad y momentos gratos, tendríamos altos y bajos. Pero para cada situación debía aprender a verle la luz en vez de sumergirme solo en la oscuridad. Lo lograría, de eso podía estar segura.

Después de todo, era Raven, la joven titán. Yo tenía el poder de ejercer mi vida con vehemencia, con ímpetu y gloria.

Tarde llegó a mí la advertencia del tiempo. Si bien era dueña de mi vida, me había dado cuenta de que yo no decidía el fin de ésta, y que el tiempo muchas veces no se encontraba a nuestro favor. Solo debía mantener la esperanza de que pudiera doblegarla para lograr mi cometido.

"_**Retírate dentro de ti, sobre todo cuando necesites compañía"**_

– _Epicuro –_

_

* * *

_**Hola!**

**Primero que nada, me hubiera gustado tener mas reviews, pero bueno, que se hace. Solo les comunico que este fic tiene para un par de capítulos más, así que si quieren, todavía pueden dejar sus reviews ¿sii?**

**Gracias lectores por al menos haberse detenido en este espacio a leerme, y ¡muchas! gracias a los que dejaron review xD**

**Saben que pueden dejarme toda clase de comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas. Una buena sugerencia seria si me dijeran si quieren un final feliz o triste… bueno **

**Nos leemos en el prox capitulo**

**Sayo y que pasen buena noche! ****=D**


	3. Espiritu ¿Libre?

*******IsabellaRoth******* Thanks so much for your review! Creo que tus halagos me sobrevaloran, pero los acepto muy gustosa xD Creo que es mas nostálgico por el estado en el que lo escribí, y bue, creo que se me seco la imaginación para continuarlo mas y por ende este será el cap final. En realidad lo termine de escribir ayer y no estaba muy radiante que digamos, así que si este final tristón no te satisface por completo, mis disculpas de antemano… gracias por haberme leído!

*******Bjlauri******* Lamento que el cap anterior haya sido muy corto, pero es que aun no me acostumbro a escribir mas y… no se, lo de Arella fue de improviso por qe no tenia planeado ubicarla ahí, pero me gusta que te haya gustado. Este es el final, dudo mucho que te guste al 100% pero ten en cuenta que me esforcé ^^… graxx` por tus reviews!

*******Deestiny******* Que bueno que te deje perpleja, lamentablemente mi pequeña imaginación ya se acabo y este será el final. Espero que con este capitulo pueda aclarar todas tus intrigas y claro esta, que también lo disfrutes. Gracias por haberte pasado por aquí n.n

*******JD******* Seria genial tenerte aquí como "cliente" jajaja… al parecer tendré que decepcionarte con lo de "hacerla larga" por que como veras, este es the end chapter… no olvides leer la dedicatoria ¿eh?

* * *

**Capitulo III: ****Espíritu ¿Libre?**

- ¿Por qué me valoras cuando ya me fui? ¡Debes mantenerme siempre presente! – me sobresalte un poco al oírla, estaba alegre, dando saltitos de un lado para otro, y no dejaba de reír

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirí, confundida

- Tienes que encontrarme en las pequeñas cosas ¡En la belleza de una flor! ¡En una nube blanca! ¡En la sonrisa de un amigo! Tienes que encontrarme, y no solo eso ¡Debes conservarme!

Se dirigía a mi enérgicamente, caminando de un lado a otro, tan entusiasta. No pude evitar recordar a Starfire, mi mejor amiga. Que por peculiaridades de la vida, a pesar de ser tan diferentes nunca me dio la espalda y siempre trato de acercarse a mí…

- ¡Debo irme! – grito, aun sonreía

- Espera… ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¡Sé feliz! – y salio corriendo, segundos después su risita había dejado de escucharse a lo lejos

Si. Este mundo podía ser una mierda en ocasiones, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero aun existían en él situaciones que eran dignas de recordar, personas que no quería olvidar, que no quería dejar. Oh, como extrañaría a mis amigos… _¿En serio puedo ser tan estúpida?_

Echaría de menos tantas cosas. Había luchado tanto… solo para rendirme ahora? Claro que no, definitivamente no. Pude ser fuerte antes, pude levantarme en el pasado. Puedo hacerlo ahora también. Como dicen por ahí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

- No creas que todo vaya a ser cierto

- ¿Qué?

- Todo podría ser falso, una mentira… una abominable ilusión – su voz denotaba seguridad, como si fuese indiscutible que en verdad mi esperanza no era más que una ilusión

- ¿Quién miente?... ¿Quién es honesto? – pregunte, mas para mi misma

- No seas ingenua. No por que creas en ello debe ser cierto. No siempre es así

- La esperanza es eterna, lo es mientras yo crea en ella… - decía esperanzada, esperando tener razón

- Claro que si – _esa voz_. Yo la conocía – Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase – su voz apacible y calmada recupero mi fe

- … Gracias

- Hay muchos en contra tuya, buscando destruirte. No te dejes vencer, destrúyelos antes de que acaben contigo – Intriga fue clara, inmediata. No tenia intenciones de que le creyera, solo decía las cosas por que si.

Si no le importaba que le creyera quizá estaba siendo honesta. Pero _¿de quien debía cuidarme?_

- No debes estar aquí, será mejor que desaparezcas, ahora yo ocupare tu lugar – expresó Esperanza dirigiéndose a Intriga

- Es tu problema, solo espero que no te destruyan – me dijo para luego desaparecer en la penumbra de la oscuridad

- No la escuches, ella solo…

- ¡Para ya! ¡Todos diciéndome que hacer y como sentirme! ¡Basta! ¡Aléjate! – grite de una forma como nunca lo había hecho antes

Tantos sentimientos y ninguno servia para nada. Me confundían aun mas con cada presencia que aparecía. Cada uno tenia su **ley**, cada uno me decía sus **reglas**, cada uno me daba **advertencias**… Pero que hacia yo ¿Qué hacer? ¿A quien escuchar? ¿Cómo empezar?

En ocasiones la soledad era mucho mejor. Ser humana era demasiado complicado, ser demonio era peligroso. Y yo era la mixtura perfecta para el caos y la destrucción en ambos mundos.

Mi vida era como un círculo vicioso, empezaba y terminaba en el mismo lugar. Así que estoy aquí una vez más, en el punto de partida o quizá en el final. Quisiera que alguien me llevara de regreso a donde… alguna vez sentí algo de paz. Cuando podía controlarlo todo, cuando yo era mi dueña, cuando cumplía con mi deber… o mejor dicho, cuando SABIA cual era mi deber.

Si, había perdido todo rastro de control sobre mi misma, pero eso, por alguna extraña razón, me tranquilizaba. A decir verdad, era bastante reconfortante. Cuando me hube calmado caí en que me había quedado abstraída por un momento. Esperanza seguía ahí, mirando con atención. De repente hubo un cambio en sus serias facciones, su rostro se relajo un poco y me mostró una sutil sonrisa. Como si…

- Sigues aquí… Sabias que reflexionaría… - no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba por que, después de todo no solo era Esperanza si no también Sabiduría presentada bajo diferente forma

- Ya no necesitas de mí para saber que la esperanza es tuya. Y recuerda, aunque el valor y el miedo estén de la mano, debes saber en que momento dejar el miedo para seguir adelante con el valor

Solo asentí. Había entendido el mensaje… _al fin_…

- Sé que necesitas tiempo a solas. La soledad en ocasiones ayuda a especular mejor, pero no quieras depender de ella todo el tiempo, por que dejaras de lado eslabones importantes – calló por unos minutos - Tómate tu tiempo, que aquí estaremos para cuando decidas regresar

"_Estaremos"…_ Mire con detenimiento, y en efecto, cercanas a nosotras, se hallaban sus demás compañeras. Todas con miradas furtivas, sin embargo demostrando su alegría de manera única y peculiar dependiendo de quien era.

Todas eran parte de mí, todas se sentían bien por el simple hecho de que volvería al ruedo. Simple, no. No había sido para nada simple tomar esta decisión, pero que más daba. Tome mi decisión, ahora solo hacia falta concretarla.

Mientras pensaba en esto mis demás espíritus habían desaparecido. Estaba sola, en medio de esta oscuridad, pero ya no me abrumaba. Siempre había sido una criatura de las sombras, y este era mi hogar, debía saber utilizarlo como mi protección y no como desamparo, como un precipicio abismal puesto que así lo había visto desde hace mucho. Pero estaba equivocada.

Me senté e intente levitar, pero no pude. No le di mucha importancia, me coloque en posición de loto y comencé a pronunciar mi mantra… _Azarath Metrion Zhintos…_ Era extraño puesto que no sentía energía a mí alrededor, me sentía… humana. Trate de que no me afectara creando explicaciones como que debería estar muy débil, o por el hecho de seguir en mi forma astral. El tiempo en este lugar era ininteligible, podrían haber pasado horas como días, nada cambiaba y no podía notar nada. Deshice mi posición y me levante, ansié con todas mis fuerzas estar con mis amigos, cerré los ojos y trate de teletransportarme con ellos.

Al abrirlos, me hallaba en el living. Estaban todos

- Se nos va Robin… - decía entre sollozos Starfire, estaba… llorando _¿Por qué?_

- Iré a ver como sigue – voltee a verlo, Cy se frotaba la cabeza, se veía frustrado. Se levanto del sofá y salio

Al ver a Cy también vi al Chico Bestia que había estado sentado a su lado, se le notaba desmejorado. En realidad, todos se veían demacrados. No era para tanto, solo había estado inconsciente no mas de 24 horas ¿cierto? Yo no podía…

Un ruido me desconcentro, Robin se acerco a la pantalla y presiono algunas teclas

- ¿Cómo está? – era Bumblebee quien hablaba desde el otro lado de la pantalla, su voz se oía fúnebre, aunque en apariencia definitivamente se veía mejor que mis amigos

- Se que mejorara, yo lo se, pronto será la misma – dijo insistentemente Starfire acercándose a la pantalla, el desconsuelo en sus palabras dolía

- Debemos ser realistas Star – Robin le puso una mano en el hombro y miro fijamente a la líder de los titanes Este – No hay mejoras, cada día está más débil, no sabemos cuanto más pueda resistir – trato de ocultarlo pero yo lo note, su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse en la ultima palabra

_¿Días?_ Eso… no puede ser cierto, yo acabo de despertar.

- No se supone que debería usar sus poderes para recuperarse – pregunto Bee casi en un reproche

- Se supone… pero al parecer, ella ni siquiera lo intenta – _Robin…_

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Ella jamás dejaría de luchar! No ella… - todos miramos al Chico Bestia quien hasta el momento había estado en silencio

No podía seguir aquí, tenia que despertar, tenia que _vivir_. Corrí hasta llegar a la enfermería, la vista era deplorable, estaba toda vendada y llena de cables. Cy estaba sentado al lado de mi camilla tomándome de la mano

- Vamos Rae… no he perdido la fe en ti, se que despertaras, vamos hermanita… - enterró su rostro a mi lado

Todo este daño lo había causado yo, había dañado a las personas más importantes en mi vida. Me sentía tan mal, podría jurar incluso que lloraba, pero no había ninguna lágrima en mis mejillas.

Me acerque a la camilla y toque mi cuerpo inerte, estaba casi helada

- _Vamos despierta ¡Despierta!_ – me sentía impotente, no sabia que hacer para recuperar mi energía. Me arrodille en el suelo - _¡Azarath Metrion Zhintos!_ – no había rastros de mi poder. ¿Era cierto? ¿Acaso era humana? ¿Justo ahora?

NO. Si era humana yo… No podía ser cierto, no es verdad. No podía morir, no ahora que vivir era una opción tan decorosa. ¡Debía haber alguna solución!

Me levante y la sacudí de los hombros, debía despertarme, debía hacerlo ahora. Oí un ruido a mi espalda, cuando regrese la mirada a la camilla, ya no estaba. La habitación se fue oscureciendo, mire a todas partes

- Tu tiempo ha terminado – una voz ronca hablo con severidad

- Pero yo…

- Tardaste mucho en decidir, ahora tu decisión ya no tiene validez, desperdiciaste una oportunidad, todo termino – voltee en toda dirección, pero no hallaba el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, se oía en todo el lugar, y yo… yo estaba asustada

- …No – mi voz salio en casi un susurro, un tembloroso susurro. Un portal se abrió a mi lado…

* * *

Cyborg aun se hallaba al lado de Raven, un pitido llamo su atención. Levanto la mirada hacia una de las tantas maquinas a las que estaba conectada, su ritmo cardíaco descendía rápidamente. Encendió el altavoz y llamo a sus compañeros. Cuando estos llegaron vieron a Cyborg con las paletas aun sobre Raven, él continuaba dándole electroshocks a pesar de que su corazón se hubiera detenido ya hace más de 3 minutos. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas hizo que la expresión de sus amigos cambiara en una centésima de segundo, y asociando aquel sonido desgarrador concurrente concluyeron en la fatídica noticia…

Transcurrieron muchos minutos más hasta que el joven líder tuvo que detener a Cyborg de su tan desesperada acción ya sin sentido ahora. Éste se dejo caer al suelo echándose de espaldas lanzando a un lado las estúpidas paletas que de nada habían servido. El Chico Bestia apoyado en la pared se fue resbalando por el muro hasta quedar en el suelo y apoyar su rostro entre sus rodillas para ocultar sus facciones del terrible dolor. Starfire se aferro a Robin abrazándolo buscando consuelo enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico no pudiendo creer aun lo que sucedía. El petirrojo miraba impávido la escena, estaba quieto, ni siquiera sentía el abrazo de la extraterrestre, solo estaba ahí, vacío, como si su alma se hubiese ido con ella.

Y la oscuridad dejo de ser solo parte de ella para coexistir en los espíritus de personas tan queridas, ahora ensombrecidos por aquella pérdida tan siniestra y amarga.

"_**Equivocarse es la única prueba de ser libre, la única prueba de ser hombre"**_

– _Epicuro –_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, así concluyo con este cortísimo fanfic, mi único deseo es que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y sobre todo a los que dejaron review. Un saludo!**

_**Con dedicación para **__**J*D**__**:**_

"Eres una persona especial e importante en vida, aunque claro, eso ya debes saberlo. Siempre presente la fortaleza en todas tus acciones, se que caerás muchas veces, pero nunca olvides que puedes levantarte y mas aún, que me tienes contigo y que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente xD"

**Sayo y que tengan un buen día c:**

… _¿reviews?..._


End file.
